Morgenstern
by mermaid12108
Summary: She's a Morgenstern. Clary always thought she could trust her family, but when she starts drawing this mysterious stranger, and they deny knowing about it, she's not so sure anymore. He's a Herondale. Jace knows what to do: Make his family proud. But he's always felt something was missing, and when he meets a girl while hunting, he thinks she just might be it.
1. Chapter 1 Morgenstern

The dagger trembled as it stuck it's target, right on the bulls eye. Clary starred at it, a small smile spreading across her face. She turned to her brother, Johnathan, and smirked. "Your turn." Clary's brother gave her a coy look, but pushed off from the wall. He jerked a knife from one of the bands that kept it on the wall and turned it over and over again in his hand. After a few more flips of the dagger in his hand, Johnathan whipped around and launched the dagger at the wall. I stuck, impaling the guarding rune carved into the wall.

"I'm pretty sure I still won."

Clary's brother rolled his eyes, and walked out of the training room, her following close behind. "No, little sis, I'm afraid _I_ won."

"In your dreams."

"Actually, my dreams involve-"

"No! I do not want to hear about your dirty teenage boy dreams."

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

* * *

Birds fluttered by, flapping their wings furiously. Clary's eyes trailed over them as her pencil scratched against the paper of her sketchpad. Warm sunlight tickled her shoulders, making her impossible-to-tame red hair glisten slightly. Idris was an artists dream. Clary wiggled her toes and glanced down at her teal sweats, chewing on her bottom lip. She forced her eyes back the the sketchpad, still confused over what lay on the paper. The feathered wings of an angel swept up from a mans back, stretching out their long expanse. On his naked torso, there were several runes, like angelic power, agility, iratize, balance, silence, and many more. His arms were crossed over his chest, the muscles pulled tight. Curls spilled over his head, falling into his eyes just the tiniest bit. His mouth was twisted into a half smile, and his eyes held many secrets, buried deep so no one would find them. She colored in a line a little more that made up his narrow cheekbones, frowning. Deep down, there was a feeling that she couldn't shake, a feeling telling her that she knew this person. When she asked her dad an Jon about it, they said they didn't know. Clary wasn't so sure. She asked her mom. Her mom lied. She knew her mom to well, after all, Clary was basically a mini-Jocelyn. So, after everyone was asleep, Clary slipped out to do some hunting. It was one of the only ways she could get her mind off things. And maybe, just maybe, she'd find mystery man. Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2 Herondale

**Short, I know but I had no time. **

* * *

The engine roared as Jace speed up his car, the red Ferrari speeding across the road. His fingers worked the game controller, his car just a little ahead of Alec's. Jace sped into Alec, causing his black Mustang to crash into the railing. "Haha, sucker."

"Jerk." Jace's car crossed the finish line, and the game let out a cheer.

"You totally cheated."

"Yes I did, and I also just handed you your ass on a shiny silver platter."

"N-"

"Yes, I did. Go on, you probably want to go lick your wounds in private."

"Douche."

"You know it."

* * *

Gravel crunched under Jace's boots and his footfalls echoed off the brick walls. The demon towers glinted all white, even in the night, they reflected the moons surface. Jace tossed a rock from hand to hand, whistling. There was another crunch of gravel, and his whistles died out as a grin spread across his face. His steps halted. Bingo. He tossed the rock, and it cracked against the wall. He set at a run toward the retreating footsteps. A demon sliced into his way, hissing. It was a Mâchåūr Demon, complete with the extra heads and tongues with teeth. The demon spit a wad of gooey blue acid at him, and he dodged it, rolling to the ground and pulling out a seraph blade. He jumped to his feet and ran at the demon, dodging its snapping tongues as they lunged. He ran behind it and jumped on its back, stabbing it in the back with his blade. It gave an inhuman shriek, and as Jace jumped off of it, it shriveled up, going back to the hell it belonged to. There was another demonic shriek, and Jace whipped around in the direction of the sound. A girl stood there, finishing off a demon just as he had done. Her fire red hair whipped around, a long braid barley containing it all. Strands escaped it, sticking to her face with sweat. A fierce cry exploded from her as she impaled it with her Sarah blade, a triumphant look on her freckled face. For whatever reason, he felt like he knew her. "Who the hell are you?" That was the voice. He said the name that'd been hunting him for months. "Clary?"


End file.
